Dorf
Dorf is a professional e-fed wrestler. Currently, he wrestles for EWT. nBo (new Board order) Showed up on the nBo thread on his 26th birthday on September 16, 2004. Never had an official, sanctioned match...even though he was there, taking the J.O.B. EWT (Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation) After a short-term contract after never being noticed at all, even by jobbing the jobbers, dorf, the ghost jobber quit nBo for greener pastures to EWT land in November, 2004. First Match The first match for Dorf's EWT career was against Spike Dudley. Original Theme Music was "Tear Away" by Drowning Pool. This was his first in-ring promo: "'Alright, you people want to know me, my name is WOMELSDORF, but you people can call me dorf. And you, that said 'who the f*** are you,' get your ass into the ring right now.' *The person who said that was a 13 year old snot nosed b**** and did listen to Womelsdorf. She was almost to the ring and dorf said: 'Stop right there. Nobody swears at Dorf, nobody, only i swear at people, so Get your f***in dirty disgusting s****y ass out of my god**** arena for life!'" Right after this promo became his match: "Dudley came running to the ring in a hurry, but Dorf was ready, he used the microphone bash in Spike's head twenty times, until he busted himself open. He then set up for his finisher, the ghost driver, which is almost like a razor's edge, but dorf's arms are around spike's neck and it squeezes his larnyx. It feels like a noose to his neck as he continues to pick him up, and then he slams him face first to connect the finisher. He got the 1,2,3 for the win!" The finisher used was a poorly used version of the Dorf-Plex. Also, the gimmick was originally a tourette's gimmick...which didn't last long. David Davies Shortly thereafter dorf's first match, David Davies attack's dorf in the lockerroom with a "Will Wrestle For Food" sign. The reason for this attack was because of Dorf being the "new guy" hired and the fact he won't hire David Davies back. And just for the hell of it, he hits dorf in the head with that sign again. One week later, dorf walks right into TooMcMahon's office and demands a Texa$ Deathcage Match, but after a whale of complaining, JZbadblood comes out of nowhere to end that coversation by beating up dorf for "wasting time." RoS (Ring of Stuff) Had a short stint in 2005 being the Ultimate Dorf. Things weren't going his way when the booker was told for him to job the first PPV and has subsequently quit. He has stayed full-time on EWT ever since then. Title History *'1x EWT World Heavyweight Champion *1x EWT OX Division Champion *1x EWT Tag Team Champion (w/Ape Love) *1x EWT Toolshed Champion (during some PPV match) In Wrestling *''Finishing and signature moves :*'Aurora Bourealis'(Northern Lights DDT) :*'Dorf Buster' (Hip Toss Facebuster) :*'Dorf-Plex' (Inverted Vertical Suplex into a Sitout DDT) :*'AbDorftion' (Hassan's finisher from the Top Rope) :*'Dorf-Driver' (Modified Piledriver/Pedigree from the 2nd Turnbuckle) :*'Dorf-o-Matic' (Butterfly Piledriver, Banned in EWT) Category:Wrestlers